A Talent to Connect
by RUHLSAR000 AKA Bob Fluffkiller
Summary: The Force is... off today. Ezra can't think of another way to phrase it. Every time he tries to meditate, he just can't. And there is something in the air or the Force. He can feel it, even if Kanan can't. But Ezra will find it. Even if he gives himself a headache from trying to focus through the fog.
**RUHLSAR000 Here! Good news, my life has calmed down enough I should be able to start updating Ner Vod again in two weeks. However, I was looking though my archives and found this little dabble (which proves I can't write anything under 500 words) that I wrote when I had writers block on Ner Vod back in December. Any who,** **I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS REBELS! IT IS OWNED BY THE COMPANY MAKING MY SPRING BREAK WELL WORTH THE QUARTER I JUST HAD!** **I apologize for errors, delays, and long-winded author's notes.**

Ezra begins meditating… again… Normally, he can drift into meditation with an ease that boarders on disturbing but today… Today seems to be the universally celebrated holiday known as Don't-Let-Ezra-Meditate day. And the crew seems to be celebrating it the best way they can. Yippy! First he tried his room. Then, Zeb came in and started snoring. And for some reason he couldn't block it out, like he normally could. Something is different in the air. Then, he tried to common room. But then Sabine took it over to work on something he'd rather not know. And, again, he could block out the quiet noises of tinkering with a screwdriver. So, now he is in his gun turret.

A shock jabs into his leg. "Gah!" Ezra starts, looking down at Chopper. "Oh, come on!" Chopper beeps at him. "Fixing the blaster, now? Couldn't you have done that an hour ago?" Chopper beeps. "Alright, alright. I'm going!" Ezra gets up. What now? He is running out of option… After a moment, Ezra walks into the cockpit.

Hera is running diagnostic. "Hey, Ezra." She looks up at him in surprise.

"Mind if I meditate here? Everywhere else seems to be really loud." Ezra asks

"Sure but what happened to focusing through it." Hera smirks.

"Not today." Ezra smiles, sitting down and opening himself to the Force. It's bending a swirling unusually today. That's why he was having trouble focusing. But, now, it isn't hindering him. It is swirling around as if shouting out to all the would listen. But what is it saying? Maybe if he focuses more he can locate the source. The source is closer now… Closer than it has been all day…

The source is…

Hera…

What in the world? He focuses more closely. There is a knot of her Force signature. In her stomach.

Wait… Not hers… It is close but it's a slightly different shade… stronger… like Kanan's as well but difference as well… What could it be?

Wait… Her stomach… Not her Force signature… One of Sabine's bombs goes off in his head.

When he opens his eyes, he closes them immediately. The light is to kriffing bright. "Ezra!" Hera shouts. He slowly opens his eyes as he feels two sets of hands on his shoulders. They are Kanan's and Hera's, but Sabine, Zeb and Chopper aren't far away. He is lying down in the med bay. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Ezra looks at her. It is so clear that he wonders how he didn't see it. She is glowing, radiant, in the Force.

"What happened? You just passed out?" Hera asks.

"Um… Shock?" Ezra offers, with a weak smile. He pauses, wondering if he should talk to Hera and Kanan or just Hera first. "Um… Can I talk with Hera alone?"

Everyone looks at him confused, but with a few nods and glances they pile out of the room. What is he doing? "Hera…" Ezra says not quite sure what to say. "Are you… I think you might be… Um… What is your exact relationship to Kanan?"

Hera looks a bit like a deer in a headlight. "Um… Uh… Why do you ask?"

"Hera…" Ezra breaths, "I think you're pregnant."

"What?" Hera stares at him dumbfounded.

"I sense another Force signature, one similar to both yours and Kanan, but different. And it is centered around here." He holds his hand above her stomach. "So, am I crazy?"

"Um… I…. I… We used protection…" Hera says, looking shocked. But protection can fail… "This can't be happening!"

"Well it can. We just don't know for sure." Ezra says.

"You're right. How were you able to sense it when Kanan hasn't? I mean, wouldn't he be able to sense it? After all, it'd be his!" Hera seizes it.

"Talent to connect?" Ezra offers. Hera rubs her face knowing that that is a very viable explanation.

"What are we going to do?" Hera puts her head in her hand. Ezra leans forward and puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, you're not facing this alone. You have all of us. And after Kanan gets over the shock, he is… going full panic father mode."

"Definitely." Hera says.

"At least, that will provide a few good holos." Ezra offers.

"Yeah," Hera smiles, weakly.

"Want me to go get Kanan? Or would you prefer to wait? For conformation?" Ezra asks.

"No, this… He deserves to know… And I need him to know." Hera breathes, but he feels her shaking under his hand. Hera, cool-headed Hera, is trembling.

"I could tell him…" Ezra says, wanting to help his friend and mentor.

"No, I should tell him." Hera shakes her head. Ezra gets up and pats her shoulder.

He walks outside and is met by surprised faces of the crew. "Hey Kanan, Hera needs to talk to you." Ezra shrugs. Kanan straightens up confusion written across his face. Ezra grabs his shoulder before he passes him. "Don't freak out." Kanan raises an eyebrow than enters the med bay.

"Wha was tha 'bout?" Zeb asks.

"He is going to freak out." Ezra says.

"About what?" Sabine huffs.

"Not my place to say. But nothing is ever going to be the same." Ezra sighs. The parents may still have their doubts, but he knows. He knows beyond any doubt what he sensed.

 **Writer's Corner: Princess-Amon-Rae. If you haven't checked out the Syndullas already then you are missing out.**

 **Thank You Time! Tease are thank yous for the people who favorited, followed and reviewed the last chapter of The Transmission. That was the last chapter as sad as it was. Even though the story continues, it will not continue under The Transmission.**

 **Thank you Jedi Jelsa777, TheUltimateAngela, and Starlight Moon Midnight for reviewing. Thank you PrincessFireBird for favoriting and following. Thank you KaijudoFan101 (Kaijudo rules!) for favoriting. Thank you Amelia dragneel15 for following.**


End file.
